Nightmare Midnight Meeting
by Alisson White
Summary: Mya tiene varios problemas para dormir es de medianoche y prefiere salir a caminar...Esta muy solitarios y no hay nadie...Al menos ella creia que no habia nadie...


**Hola a todos como estad! Quiero decir os algo importante soy una critica de historias y ahora...Taran!...Soy una escritora e juzgado varias historias y las que estan aprovadas (de las que e leido) son:**

"**Mi Primer Beso" autor: Darkblue24**

"**The Queen Of Shadows" autor: llikeYouMxN**

"**Dos Chicos,Una Sola Chica" autor: SunnyOfficial**

**Por ahora son las historias bien a comenzad con mi historia!**

**Nightmare Midnight Meeting**

Era medianoche en Mobius las calles estaban solitarias, los bares estaban llenos pero nadie salia de alli mas que simples borrachos y vagos con deseos de bomitar. Todo el mundo dormia...Todos dormian absolutamente todos...A excepccion de...Mya Rose (Mi personaje recuerden).

Esta estaba acostada en su cama, despierta pensando "**Por que no puedo dormir...Por que...**" estaba incomoda pensando eso, se levanto de su cama, encendio la luz de su cuarto, se vistio con un vestido de su color (fucsia pero algo mas oscuro) sus tipicas botas de tobillo con tacon cafes y su cabello amarrado con su tipica coleta de flores.

Unos minutos despues, salio de su departamento sin direccion alguna. Fue muy inoportuno enseguida cuando Mya ya habia salido de su departamento y habia recorrido una calle empezo a llover era una tormenta electrica salvaje los truenos eran muy fuertes varios rayos calleron cerca de alli pero ninguno hacia Mya.

Mya: **Porfavor esto no puede ser cierto...!**

Penso la eriza fucsia. Poco tiempo despues se crearon muchos charcos de lodo cerca de alli.

Mya: **No lo puedo creer!**

Penso nuevamente la eriza fucsia

Mya corrio sin importancia en resbalarse en un charco de lodo, al cansarse un rato se puso recostada en un arbol de cerezos de alli...Y al parecer otra personita habia salido y tubo la misma idea de recostarse alli.

Mya empezo a correr pero debido a la oscuridad no se dio cuenta de que habia un charco de lodo frente al arbol y se resbalo pero la otra "personita" que estaba alli se dio cuenta de la presencia de Mya y antes de que cayera le sostubo de la cintura y el cuello.

¿?: ¿Estas bien?

Pregunto una voz muy familiar

Mya: Si...Gracias So—Sonic

Dijo apenada la eriza fucsia

Sonic: Que haces aqui a esta hora Mya

Pregunto el erizo azul levantando a Mya y quitandole del charco de lodo

Mya: Emmm...Na—Nada...

Dijo apenada la eriza fucsia

Sonic: No ibas a un club nocturno ¿verdad?

Bromeo el erizo azul

Mya: No me da gracia Sonic

Dijo seriamente la eriza fucsia

Sonic: Lo siento Mya...Pero solo dime porfavor que haces a medianoche aqui?

Dijo el erizo azul empezando a caminar con Mya empujandole de la cintura y luego soltandole

Mya: No podia dormir y me dieron ganas de salir a caminar...Y creo que si tu no hubieras tenido la misma idea llegaria llena de lodo a mi departamento

Dijo la eriza fucsia algo triste

Sonic: Si tuvimos la misma idea...Mya...Te noto triste ¿sucede algo?

Dijo primero algo alegre el erizo azul y luego intrigandose

Mya: Es que...Hace poco tiempo...Me di cuenta de algo que por lo visto no tenia que saber

Dijo la eriza fucsia bajando la mirada y dejando escapar una lagrima de sus ojos

Sonic: ¿Que paso?

Pregunto el erizo azul

Mya: Encerio quieres que te diga tu lo sabes perfectamente mas que nadie!

Dijo bruscamente la eriza fucsia parando de caminar y el erizo azul hizo lo mismo

Sonic: ¿que a que te refieres?

Pregunto intrigado el erizo azul

Mya: me refiero a Sally!

Dijo aun mas brusca la eriza fucsia

Sonic: que...Estas celosa de Sally?

Pregunto ocultando su risa el erizo azul

Mya: Sonic...Te quiero decir algo que seguramente tu sabes...A todas las chicas que tus salvas las dejas enamoradas de ti...No pienses mal de mi...Pues tu a mi me salvastes pero no me has enamorado...¿Por que? No lo se...Pero se que...Varias chicas de las que has salvado son mas geniales...Que sally...Y por otro lado...Oye ya no se de que estoy hablando asi que...Adios

Hasta pronunciar la ultima palabra Mya se marcho enojada. Pero sonic le siguio

Sonic: Mya espera...!

Dijo el erizo azul tomando a Mya del brazo haciendo que esta se diera vuelta y quedaran frente a frente

Sonic: Di lo que quieras de Sally...Pero tienes que aclararme lo que te pasa

Le susurro el erizo azul a Mya

Mya: Quieres saber que me pasa...Me pasa esto...

Dijo Mya sacando una foto de su bolsillo alejandose de Sonic y dandole la fotografia

Mya: reconoces eso?!

Pregunto la eriza con varias lagrimas en sus mejillas

En la imagen se veia a Sonic encima de Amy penetrandola mientras esta estaba desnuda y ambos estaban con los ojos cerrados

Sonic: Mya...Esto...Esto...Quien te dio esta estupida foto!?

Pregunto enojado el erizo azul

Mya: eso no importa Sonic! Lo que importa es que...

Dijo Mya siendo interrumpida por Sonic

Sonic: no no no! Yo no soy infiel a mi chica! Esto lo editaron!...y hicieron un gran trabajo por que no se notan las malditas lineas!

Grito el erizo azul

Mya: no lo creo...Sonic...

Dijo triste la eriza retirandose. Pero antes de que lo hiciera Sonic le tomo del brazo fuertemente, se llamaria maltrato a chicas pero a Mya no le importo lo mas minimo. Sonic se le acerco hasta sentir su cuerpo y su respiracion.

Sonic: dime ahora lo que te pasa o no te iras de aqui

Grito en susurro el erizo azul

Mya: quiero que dejes de ser asi...Elijes por apariencia corporal a todas tus chicas Sally tiene un cuerpazo y mi hermana tambien has elegido a las mejores ¡¿te das cuenta?!

Grito Mya soltandose de Sonic y derramando miles de lagrimas

Sonic por fin entendio a Mya ella se sentia mal y creia seguramente que era gorda y por eso Sonic no le habia elegido

Sonic: no estas gorda

solto asi como asi el erizo azul

Mya: ¿que? Sonic...Yo...te queria decir que...ol—olvidalo

dijo la eriza fucsia

Sonic: te sientes amenazada por tu hermana y por Sally lo se no te subestimes no estas gorda

dijo el erizo azul acercandose a Mya

Mya: lo que te quiero decir es que...soy una bulimica y esas cosas hasta pronto

dijo Mya llendose corriendo rapidamente

Sonic: ¿bulimica? Mya espera!

Dijo Sonic llendo tras ella

Sonic: vamos dime que te pasa...No estas gorda!

Dijo Sonic alcanzandole

Mya: si era broma chico asi que vete!

Grito Mya. Pero Sonic volvio a hacer de chico malo y sujeto fuerte a Mya del brazo

Sonic: quiero que te quede en claro que yo no amo a tu hermana ni a Sally...Te amo a ti

Dijo Sonic acercandose a la eriza fucsia para quedar cuerpo con cuerpo sintiendo sus respiraciones

Mya: a mi? Sonic yo la verdad...Si...estoy enamorada de ti asi que...dame un pequeño regalo...

dijo picaramente la eriza fucsia. Sonic se acerco a ella y le dio un beso. Ambos se fueron a casa de Sonic donde Sonic se le paso un poco la mano y termino llevando a Mya a la cama pero no le importo nada...tenia lo que mas deseaba...


End file.
